1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultraviolet germicidal fixtures and, more particularly, to a reflector that increases the amount of available ultraviolet light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Health concerns over certain diseases, such as tuberculosis, have increased efforts to prevent transmission of infections that are completely or partially airborne using environmental system. One such system, ultraviolet germicidal irradiation, involves the use of UV lamps, such as low-pressure mercury (Hg) discharge lamps, to emit shortwave ultraviolet-C radiation that kills or inactivates microbes in the air. Air disinfection is typically accomplished by using a UV light fixture that irradiates only the upper-room air, thereby protecting the occupants of the room from harmful radiation while sterilizing the upper air in room. These fixtures are generally wall-mounted or ceiling-suspended, and include louvers or shields to confine the germicidal radiation to the entire room area above any occupants. Although effective air disinfection depends, in part, on good vertical air movement, the efficiency of such systems are largely dependent on the amount of UV light generated by the fixture. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to improve the efficiency and amount of effective UV radiation provided by upper air fixtures to ensure adequate germicidal functioning and to reduce overall system costs.